


I Don't Understand You

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: A story from when Brahms was actually eight.
Kudos: 23





	I Don't Understand You

Brahms sat on the floor of his room, looking around at all of his toys, unsure what to play with. Nothing sounded fun, but it was almost time to play. The girl he had to play with would be over soon, and he preferred to come up with something to do before she got there so he wouldn’t be forced to play what she wanted to.  


Brahms liked the idea of having a friend, in fact he spent a good amount wishing for it. But none of the playmates he’d had were the kind of children he enjoyed being around. He didn’t know why he wanted something that never seemed to work out for him, but the lack of logic didn’t stop him.  


He knew the word ‘lonely.’ Brahms had heard his mother use it in a fight with his father once. Lonely. Sad because of no friends or company: Without companions; solitary. He had looked up the definition of the word, and he figured that must be what this feeling of wanting a friend he actually liked must be.  


His mother knocked on his door, walking inside. “Your playmate is here, darling.”  


“I don’t want to see her, mummy.” Brahms said honestly, looking around at all the toys he didn’t want to play with.  


“I don’t understand you, Brahms!” His mother snapped, instantly irritated by his response. His mother always seemed to be irritated or on the verge of irritated; in other words, she was never happy, or her happiness would quickly turn to agitation if everything wasn’t perfect.  


That must have been why she had been in such a bad mood since Brahms was born.  


“We found you a playmate, and we’ve got you toys, we’ve given you everything you need to be happy!” His mother huffed, taking his arm, pulling him up. She started dragging him out of his room to meet the girl. “And you just refuse to appreciate all that your father and I do for you!”  


Brahms didn’t reply, allowing himself to be dragged. He already knew the outcome of this, and he didn’t want to fight. Not for now. He would hide something important to his mother a day or two from now, when she would have already forgotten about this incident.  


He played with the girl, having to play the game that she wanted since he hadn’t planned one beforehand.  


“I don’t understand you!” She shouted when he didn’t play along correctly or with enough enthusiasm.  


I don’t understand you. Brahms had heard that phrase from just about everyone he’d ever met. Part of him was scared that that sentence was going to be said by everyone he’d ever know for the rest of his life. The other half of him was too tired to care.


End file.
